Deceived by Appearance
by hello motto
Summary: (Chapters 16-21 up! Complete) Letty is a sister of someone Dom truly hates. Can Dom find a way to be with Letty without all hell breaking loose? I changed it to rated R now because chapter 4 is completely R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from The Fast And The Furious.  
  
Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 1: Letty's POV:  
  
I drove in my Nissan 240sx to a store called `Toretto`. We ran out of ice so I had to get some more. I could've went to the grocery store right by my house but I didn't want to. I drove this far because I had to get as far away as I can from my idiotic brother. He's been driving me to hell with all this shit that he's been doing and when I try to talk to him, he screams at me and shuts me out. Sometimes he even goes as far as to hit me. But he's my brother so I have to fuckin' love him even though I seriously don't want to.  
  
I got there about half hour later and parked by the curb. I stepped out of my car and walked into the `Toretto` store. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed what I came for. I stepped over to the counter and saw a girl about my age behind it. She had on a white Old Navy shirt and denim jeans. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. "Hi! I never seen you around this place before," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah...I live on the other side of town. This is the first time I've been in here, though."  
  
"Oh! Ok! I'm Mia," Mia said as she held out her hand for me to shake.  
  
"Letty," I replied, accepting her hand.  
  
I then saw a man sitting in a small room behind her. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a white wifebeater and I could perfectly see his nice toned muscles. He had a shaved head to make him look even more perfect. He got out of his seat and walked towards Mia. "Mia, I need to go back to the garage. Can you handle things here?" he asked her in his low deep voice.  
  
"Dom, I've been handling things here ever since I was 15! I think I can take care of the store without your help, big brother," Mia answered, rolling her eyes. So that's what his name is.  
  
"I was just checkin'. Shit!" Dom said annoyed. He looked over her shoulder and saw me. Our eyes locked. He really had nice brown eyes. He licked his lips and smirked. "Hi," He said in his deep seductive voice.  
  
"Hi," I replied, looking away. He's just a guy. But a really hot guy. A really hot sexy guy. I wonder what he's like in bed-No! Stop thinking naughty thoughts! Stop thinking naughty thoughts! I suddenly felt his eyes roam over my body; undressing me. I nervously looked up and smiled lightly at him.  
  
"I'm Letty," I said nervously.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Dom."  
  
"Yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
"She said it just a minute ago," I answered, nodding at Mia who was smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...I better get going. Um...I'll see you guys later, I guess," I said, quickly paying for the ice. I walked out of the store and towards my car.  
  
"Letty! Wait up!" Dom yelled, stopping me midway.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, turning to look at him.  
  
"Listen....there's a street race tonight at 9. You want to go?" he asked me with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Where is it?" I asked him. He wrote down the address and purposely his phone number on my reciept.  
  
"I'll see you there," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You will. And maybe I'll even call you before I leave my house," I smirked, turning away and continued towards my car. I got in and drove off towards home.  
  
I parked on my side of the driveway and stepped into my house. "Oh...so there's my dear little sister."  
  
"Fuck off, Trish," I said plainly, walking past her and into the kitchen.  
  
I saw my brother sitting at the table, watching me put the ice in the freezer. I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Leticia!" my brother called from behind me.  
  
"What, Johnny?!" I answered angrily.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" he growled grabbing my shoulder hard and turning me around to face him. I shoved his hand off.  
  
"You touch me again, I'll kill you," I snarled.  
  
"You dare disrespect me!"  
  
"How can I respect someone who I don't even respect at all!" In one quick movement, he backhanded me across the face. "Don't you ever talk like that to me again, Letty!" he spat at my face.  
  
"Burn in hell," I growled, giving him a strong piercing glare. I turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Letty! Don't you dare tell mom and dad about this!" he yelled.  
  
I just gave him an icy glare and continued towards my room. A typical day in a life of a Tran. Shit.  
  
You like?????? This is my second story so far. I'm still going to continue Not The Same. I just felt like taking a break from that right now and writing something different. Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 2: Letty's POV  
  
That night, dinner wasn't really easy to get through. My Mom, Dad, Trish, Johnny, and I were sitting at the dinner table eating. I kept quiet the whole time through. As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared. Scared of Johnny. I was scared of what he might do to me if I opened my mouth and said one word.  
  
When we were younger, it wasn't like this. Sure he would yell at me but that's all he would do. Just yell. He would never hit me at that time. If I tripped and fell, he would help me up, put a band-aid on my bruises, and kiss my forehead making my tears go away. He was like a brother then. And now he's....I'm not sure what he is but I'm sure as hell don't like him now. What the hell happened?  
  
I reached for chicken but my mom stopped me. "Leticia Lee Tran! How the hell did you get that bruise on your cheek?" She asked me concerned.  
  
I touched my cheek and remembered the bruise from when johnny backhanded me earlier. I looked to Johnny. He was giving me a peircing look, silently telling me not to tell what happened earlier. I looked back at my mom. "I just tripped and fell. You know how clumsy I am," I lied, smiling nervously. My mom just nodded and went back to eating. I think she believed me.  
  
"Um...mom, dad. I'm going out tonight so don't wait up, ok."  
  
"Where you going?" Johnny asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"To the movies," I lied again.  
  
"With who?" he asked again.  
  
"Just by myself," I smiled fakely.  
  
"By yourself? Letty that's not safe," my dad said.  
  
"Dad, I'm 18 years old! I can take care of myself. Why do you and mom treat me like I'm some glass doll and that I'll break anytime soon?! I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"You will always be our little girl, Letty. It doesn't matter if you're 50! You will still be my baby," my mom said sincerely.  
  
"Whatever, mom," I replied, shaking my head a little.  
  
"I want you to take your sister with you," my mom ordered.  
  
"What! Why?!"  
  
"I don't want you to go alone. You either take your sister or you'll stay home."  
  
"But...Fine." I gave a hard sigh. Trish was smirking while she was taking a sip of her water. This was going to be a long night.  
  
I took a shower and got dressed after dinner. I wore a black halter top that said in red flames "Bitch" and a black leather mini skirt with my flaming boots on. I had my hair tied into a bun with some loose strands hanging out. I had put onblack eyeliner and a clear shiny lip gloss. That's the only make up I would wear.  
  
I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. I came up to Trish's door and knocked. Trish opened the door with a slutty outfit as always. Notthing unusual. "You ready Trish?" I asked her plainly.  
  
"Yeah, Letty, I'm ready," she grinned.  
  
We descended down the stairs and open the front door. Trish stepped out first and before I could leave, Johnny grabbed my arm. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he growled.  
  
"What the hell is it to you?!" I retorted, shoving my arm away.  
  
"Change." He ordered.  
  
"What makes you have the right to tell me what the fuck I should do?!"  
  
"Go change, damnit! Or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Mom and dad is just a shout away. You wouldn't do anything with them here now would you?" I said fiercly. Before he could answer, I stepped out the door and slammed it behind me. I didn't want to deal with that his bullshit right now.  
  
I walked to my car and got in, putting the keys into the ignition. "What took you so long?" Trish asked, looking at me.  
  
I just ignored her and backed out the driveway and drove off.  
  
I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I was busy and had a really shitty day so I couldn't get to it. Sorry. Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 3: Letty's POV:  
  
I drove down the direction Dom gave me. I was going about 85 miles per hour on a 60 miles zone. I love speed. It's so addictive. It's really fun for me just to speed along a highway not caring at all. It's a complete adrenaline rush.  
  
Trish had a smirk on her face that was really pissing me off. She knew what was going on between Johnny and I but she doesn't do anything but sit there and keep quiet. I don't think she even gives a rat's ass what happens as long as it's not happening to her. Selfish Bitch. All she does is sit there and talk about her so-called "boyfriend". It's really irritating hearing her high pitched voice squeal when she talks about him. I'm sick of it!  
  
I looked at her and she still had that stupid smirk on her make-up covered face. I just wanted to stop right here and throw her out into the ocean but I couldn't. Damn. I heard her giggle a second later. "What the hell is up with you?!" I growled at her. She was royally pissing me off.  
  
She gigled again. "I knew you were lying. W're not going to the movies...we're going to street race."  
  
My eyes went wide. "How the fuck did you know that?"  
  
"Because I know everything," she smiled. I laughed sarcastically as she glared at me. I flipped her the bird and continued driving.  
  
I saw the place coming into view. I drove in and parked inbetween a mitsubishi eclipse and a honda civic. Trish got out first before I did and disappeared into the crowd. I think she was looking for someone. I got out and shut the door behind me. I looked around the crowd and found that there was over a hundred people here. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I hated being in big crowds. It just bothers me and I have no idea why. "Hey chica! What's your name?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw a hispanic guy standing there. He was bald and had tan skin. He looked a little shorter than Dom.  
  
"My name's Hector. I got a last name too but I can't prononce it," he shrugged. "Yours?"  
  
"Letty," I smiled.  
  
"Letty, huh? I like it," he smiled back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"This your car?" he asked pinting to my baby.  
  
"Yeah, that's mine. Listen.....Do you know a guy named Dom? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Who doesn't know Dom? He's known here. The man's a legend."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's over there." He pointed to the middle of the crowd and I saw Dom standing there talking and flirting. I then saw Trish walk up to him and put her hands on his chest, smiling. Dom put his arms around her and smiled back. I suddenly felt a rage of anger. I walked up to them and tapped Dom on the shoulder. He turned and smiled letting go of Trish.  
  
"Hey Letty! I'm glad you're here," Dom said as he wrapp his arms around me, hugging me close.  
  
"Mmmmm. I'm glad too," I smiled, hugging him back. I glanced at Trish. She was giving me an icy look. I smirked at her which made her even more pissed. She stormed out of the crowd. I bet she was going to find another guy to put her hands on. She better 'cause this one's mine. What the hell am I talking about? I never acted this way before. Why is Dom different from the rest of them? Maybe I'll find out soon. "Hey, how we doin' this tonight?" Hector askjed, making us break apart.  
  
"4 g buy in. Winner takes all," Dom answered, handing the money to him. There were four other guys racing too but I didn't pay much attenton to them. My eyes were all fixed on Dom. I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason.  
  
The cars were all lined up behind the red starting line. I saw Dom's car on the farthest left. Dom was blasting his stereo in his Mazda Rx-7, nodding his head to the beat. He was so cute. I walked up ti his car and kneeled down by the driver side window that was open. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey," he said flatly.  
  
"Hey," I replied. "You nervous?'  
  
"Tch. Yeah, right," he smiled.  
  
"Stop trying to be so cool," I smiled back.  
  
"I don't have to try," he said, smirking.  
  
"Just think of me waiting for you here. Whether you win or lose, I'll still be waiting for you, ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Thanks, Letty."  
  
"No problem," I smiled, getting up but he grabbed my hand. "Letty," he called.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. He grabbed his coat and handed it to me. "Keep it warm for me."  
  
"I will." He flashed me his winning smile and moved his head closer to mine, capturing my lips with his. I couldn't pull back, instead I stroked his cheek and kissed him back. After a very long minute, we pulled away from eachother.  
  
"Wish me luck," he grinned.  
  
"You don't need it," I smiled back. With one last peck on the lips, I got up and walked back to the crowd, pulling Dom's light brown leather jacket over me.  
  
I found Mia in the crowd and went to stand by her. "Hi!" I said smiling. I couldn't take wipe it off my face.  
  
"Hi! I'm really glad you came."  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
A few seconds later, I saw Hector signal a go and all the cars sped off in unison. Dom was in the lead. I hate to say it, but there was no competition what-so-ever. These guys that dom was beating pretty badly were pure amatures. Dom had an easy win. And he was worried about this?! Poor Baby. He's probably laughing his ass off right now. One guy pushed on his Nos and sped up first, going infront of Dom. A few seconds later, Dom pushed on his and crossed the finish line, winning this funny race.  
  
Dom slowed down when he got to us and stopped, getting out. The crowd rushed over to him and I just stayed where I was. If he wants me, he's going to have to find me. I saw Hector slapped the pile of cash in Dom's hand, laughing. Dom went over to Mia telling her something I couldn't hear. He looked around and spotted me standing where I was when he was racing. He smirked and walked up to me, picking me up. "Be my trophy." He said, more ordering me than asking me. I just smiled and rubbed the back of his shaved head. He let me down, puuting his arm around my waist.  
  
"Party at my place tonight!" He shouted loud and clear. The crowd cheered.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Tell me what you think!  
  
~ML~  
  
DomLetty4eva: Thanks for what you said girl! You are so sweet! I was really having a shitty day too the day you reviewed and you cheered me up chica! Thanx!^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 WARNING SMUT!

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 4: Letty's POV:  
  
I followed Dom to his house in my car. Trish wasn't with me. I didn't know where the hell she was and I didn't want to stand around and wait for her all fuckin' night. I hope she got a ride though. I didn't want my parents bitching at me because I lost my sister.  
  
We stopped at this white house where music was blaring out the windows. Dom parked on the driveway and got out. He pointed to an empty spot by him and parked there. Dom came around my car and opened the door for me and I stepped out. The minute I got out, he shut the door and picked me up, slamming me against the car door. He kissed me passionetly with so much hunger and desire. I smiled and kissed him with either greater passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his lips to nibble on my neck. I laughed. This felt so good. I ruubed his head soothingly, pulling him close with my legs. He moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands up my skirt, tugging at my underwear. I grabbed his arm. He looked at me in disappointment. "Later," I told him. "I promise."  
  
He smiled and nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he let me down. He clasped my hand over mine as we headed inside the house.  
  
A lot of people were here dancing, drinking, making out, etc. I looked around and I couldn't find Trish anywhere. Where the hell did she go?  
  
Dom came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying butterfly kisses on my neck. "You okay?" he whispered softly in my ear.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok," I whispered back leaning against him. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
"Ok," he said, kissing my forehead.  
  
I walked over to the kitchen and saw Mia talking to three guys that were waling around in there. I went to the cooler and grabbed a Corona. I quickly walked out. I just wanted to be with Dom right now.  
  
I looked around and saw Dom leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, talking to a guy. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, kissing him softly. "Hey," I smiled.  
  
"Hey," he smiled back, wrapping his arms around me. "You find something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered, taking a swig of my Corona. Dom snatched it away from me and took a swig of his own. "Hey! Give me that back, Dumbass!" I laughed, trying to grab it from him.  
  
"Now that's not nice calling people names, Letty."  
  
"Fucker! Give me that back!"  
  
"Kiss me then I'll give it back to you."  
  
"Dom!" Dom pulled me close to him placing his lips on mine. I love the way he tastes. It's so good. I opened my mouth a little bit for his toung to enter. Our tounges massaged one another, tasting one another. He pulled away and I looked at him with desire. "I want you Dom. I want you now."  
  
"Yeah?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah," I smirked back. He set the Corona down on the table and lifted me up with hunger in his eyes. He walked up the stairs and into his room.  
  
He gently laid me down on the bed, capturing my lips with his. He tugged and pulled my halter top over my head, showing my bare breasts. He smirked and nibbled on one. I moaned in pleasure, asking for more. He nibbled and bit as I was trying to get rid af all his clothes. I succeeded. He only had his boxers on now, covering his erection. He moved down to kiss my stomach placing his fingers on the top of my mini skirt, slowly pulling it down. After he pulled that off, he took off my underwear and fingered me. "Letty, you're a virgin."  
  
"Yeah. I wanted it to be with someone special."  
  
He looked at me with pure emotion in his eyes. I smiled. "Make love to me, Dom." I ordered, pulling his head down for me to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me harder. He placed his hands on my breasts, squeezing it a little. He moved his lips to my neck, laying soft kisses on my skin. I wanted him. Oh how I wanted him. I let a small moan escape my moan to Dom's pleasure. Befor I knew it, he was licking and kissing my clit, making me moan even louder. "....Dom!!!!!!! I want you!!!!! I want you now!!!!! Dom!!!!! Now!!!!!" I moaned. He just smiled and kissed me, biting my bottom lip. I tugged at his boxers and pulled them off quickly. Dom opened the drawer by his bed, taking a condom out and putting it on. He slid inside me gently pumping in and out. He was going faster with every pump he gave. I bit my lip. This feels so good. So right. A minute later, we exploded inside eachother. Dom collapsed on top of me, licking the sweat beads off my forehead. "That.....was....amazing!" I said inbetween breaths.  
  
"I know," he smirked. I laughed as he leaned his forehead against mine, smiling.  
  
" So now what does this make us?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, we're two people *kiss* who really like eachother *kiss* who just had sex *kiss*. What the hell do you think?" He smirked.  
  
I just smiled and gave him a kiss. We suddenly heard a door open and a gasp. We looked over and saw Trish standing in the door way. She had tears in her eyes. Oh. Shit.  
  
I never wrote smut before so sorry if it's bad. I hope y'all like this chapter!  
  
~ML~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 5: Letty's POV:  
  
I looked at Trish and stared into her eyes. I immediately felt guilty. But why? It wasn't like Dom was hers...right? I looked at Dom. His eyes weren't showing any emotion. He just sat there staring at her. What the hell? If he was with her, he wouldn't cheat on her with me...right? I looked back at Trish. "Trish I-"  
  
"You slut!" She growled. "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
"Trish I swear I didn't know!"  
  
"Stop lying to me you bitch!" she yelled. With one last glare, she turned and stormed off, not bothering to close the door.  
  
I looked at Dom who was looking at me back. "You should of told me! YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME YOU SICK BASTARD!!" I screamd at him, getting up and quickly getting dressed.  
  
"Letty-" he started but I cut him off.  
  
"How could you?! You should of told me you were....with someone!"  
  
"Letty-" He started again while getting up and walked over to me not after putting his boxers on. I cut him off again.  
  
"I gave myself to you! You took the most precouis thing I had and now I can never have it back! HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD?!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO GIVE YOUR FUCKIN' VIRGINTY TO ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GIVE IT TO ME! I DIDN'T PUT A FUCKIN' GUN TO YOUR HEAD AND FORCE YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU! YOU SAID-"  
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME! You're scaring me," I said, my voice cracking. Dom sighed as he put his arms around me, holding me close.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just...I would of stopped if you would of told me to. I wouldn't of takin it if you didn't want me to. I wouldn't of gone that far."  
  
"I didn't want you to stop. I wanted you to take it."  
  
"Letty. I was with Trish. Was! I'm not anymore."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow at him. He just pulled me closer.  
  
"I'm not with Trish anymore. I broke up with her earlier today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I started to have feelings for someone else," he smiled at me.  
  
"But it didn't look like you two broke up at the races." I said remembering him holding her and smiling.  
  
"I guess I just forgot we weren't together anymore," he replied plainly.  
  
"Yeah, right," I said, rolling my eyes,  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Then why was Trish so mad?"  
  
"She probably refused to believe that we're not together anymore."  
  
"Hmmmm. You sound beleivable," I replied, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious!" I looked into his eyes and felt a shiver down my spine. I love it the way his eyes can make me do that. He had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I felt something more then what I felt when I met him now but I can't explain it..but....I like it. I touched his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "I believe you," I smiled.  
  
"Good," he smiled back. "I don't know what I would do if you didn't believe me and leave me."  
  
"That's not happenin' Dom. Ever." I replied. He just smiled and clasped my hand, that was on his cheek, with his and laid a soft butterfly kiss on it. I smiled.  
  
"I better go. I have to go talk to Trish and sort things out with her," I told him, stepping out of his arms and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dom said, stepping infront of me.  
  
"I really have to go," I told him, placing one hand on my hip.  
  
"No. Not without a quickie," he smirked, shutting the door and locking it.  
  
"Dom, I really have to-" he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and nibbling on my neck.  
  
"...ok...but only one quickie, then I have to go," I smirked as he laid me down on the bed. I'll talk to Trish later. Right now, I want to have some fun with my man.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 6: Letty's POV:  
  
I drove to my house hoping Johnny hadn't come home yet. I knew that if Trish told what happened, all hell would break loose. I parked up on the driveway and looked around. I didn't see Johnny's car anywhere. I sihged in relief as got out and headed up into the house.  
  
"Trish!" I yelled. No answer. I called her name again. Still no answer. Where the hell is she? I walked upstaires and to her room but she wasn't there. I searched in every room upstairs but I still haven't seen any sign of her. I ran back downstairs and into the living room. Not there either. What the fuck? I started getting really irritated as I walked into the kitchen. I walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen. My eyes went wide. Trish was laying there with her eyes closed. There was a pile of blood around her.  
  
"OH MY GOD! TRISH!" I screamed as picked up her up from the ground. I laid my head on her chest to see if her heart was still beating. No beat. Oh shit. Tears started to form in my eyes as I laid her down and began CPR on her. Even though I didn't like her, she was still my older sister. She can't die yet. Not yet. Not because of me. I laid my head on her chest again. It's beating but it's faint. I picked her up and put her hair that was covering her face behind her ears.  
  
"Just hold on, Trish. Just hold on," I whispered to her. "Don't die on me, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my older sister. You're supposed to take care of me and if you're not here then..." My voice trailed off. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I looked over and saw a knife sitting by her. I looked at her wrists. She slit them. I reached for the phone as Johnny came charging in.  
  
He looked at me then to Trish. "What the hell happened?!" he growled.  
  
"Shut up and call 911!" I growled back, handing him the phone. He didn't take it. All he did was stand there. "CALL!" I ordered again, mor fiercely.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"BECAUSE!" he shouted, his eyes bulging out.  
  
"YOU'RE A SELFISH FUCKING BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT?!!!!!!" I screamed hard at him. I dialed 911 and put the phone up to my ear. I held it there with my shoulder and answered all the questions they were asking me. Johnny just stood there and watched. Even if one of his family members are dead, he still wouldn't give shit. That bastard.  
  
Sorry it's so short. Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 7: Letty's POV:  
  
I sat in the waiting room while the doctors were working on Trish. I clasped my hands together and placed my forehead against them, leaning on my elbows. "Please let her be ok. Please let her be ok," I kept whispering to myself. Trish can't die on me. She's my sister. My only sister. Even though I don't get along with her, I never truly hated her. I just found her really annoying. And to think that she did this because of me, I can never live that down. Ever. The guilt would be too much.  
  
I looked at Johnny who was leaning on the wall next to me. He had his arms crossed, looking the opposite direction from me. Why couldn't he call 911 when I told him to? What the fuck did he do now? Or was I right? He was just a selfish fucking bastard. I hate him. I have nothing in me that says I love him. Why the hell would I?  
  
My parents came rushing to the room and we straightend up. "Where is she?" my mom asked, worriedly.  
  
"There working on her now, mom," I told her, helping her sit down.  
  
"What happened?" my dad asked in a stern voice. I was about to answer hesitantly but the doctor came.  
  
"How is she?" my mom aked. She was shaking so my dad had to hold her.  
  
"She lost a lot blood. Too many to say the least so we put her on life support right now," he told us. "She's sleeping at this moment so you can see her but only one at a time."  
  
We all looked at eahother. "I'll go first," I told them. They nodded.  
  
I walked up to her door and quietly opened it. I stepped inside and silently shut the door behind me. The room was all white but it set a peaceful kinda look. The morning sun was shining through the window, casting a glow on where Trish was laying. She had millions of tubes hooked up to her.  
  
I walked over to her and sat down by her bed. I held her hand and looked at her. "Hey Trish. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm gonna talk anyway. Look..I didn't know you felt so much for Dom that you would....do this. As you can tell..I really like Dom too. He makes me feel a certain way, you know? I didn't know that he was one if your....boyfriends. If you would've told me you felt more than you did then I guess I probably would've....backed off. To be honest, I actually feel more for him too. Trish...I think....I think I love him. I never meant for this to happen. It just did. I can't help mwho I fall in love with. I'm sorry for laying this big bomb on you while you're in this condition. Just thought you should know. Just don't die on me, ok? I have a lot of shit that's going on right now and I'll just break if you do. I know I never said this but....I love you, sis. I need to go. Mom's having a fit so I better let her see you. I'll see you later, ok?" I kissed her forehead and headed to the door. With one last look at Trish, I walked out.  
  
Since this chapter is really short, I'll add another one for y'all to make it up!  
  
~ML~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 8: Letty's POV:  
  
A couple hours later, I came back to the hospital ro find my parents and Johnny there. Johnny had a stern face as he leant against the wall, having the same stance as yesterday. My mom was crying into my dad's chest and my dad had tears streaming down his face, holding her. "What's wrong with you guys? Mom, dad. Why are you crying?" I asked, concerned.  
  
My mom turned to me. Her face and her eyes were completely red from crying. "Letty...your sister..she's...Letty she's ...," my mom stuttered, crying even harder.  
  
"What, Mom?!" I asked her, afraid of what she's gonna say.  
  
"Letty she's....she's gone, Letty."  
  
"....What?" I asked her again, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"...They couldn't help her. They tried everything to keep her with us...but...it all failed."  
  
"No. No...this can't be happening! It..it can't. They have to try harder!"  
  
"They tried eveything."  
  
"Well everything's not enough!" I cried, my voice cracking. "They have to make her breathe again! It's their fuckin' job!"  
  
"Letty-" my dad tried, reaching out to me.  
  
"NO!!" I yelled, backing away from his touch. I ran to Trish's room and rushed inside.  
  
Everything was quiet. Trish was just laying in her bed...not moving at all. I slowly walked up to her. Her lips were blue, her skin pale. I touched her cheek and shivered. She was so cold. Tears fell freely down my face as I laid my head down on her chest, listening to nothing. "How could you?" I whispered. "I told you not to die on me. I told you just to hold on for me but you couldn't even do that for me, now could you? You never did anything for me anyway except bitch at me so why the hell am I cryng? I'm crying because....I love you. You're my sister and I love you. That's why I'm crying. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If...Trish, if I let you have Dom...would you come back? Just please come back. Please, Trish. Please come back." I cried into her chest, slowly falling into an unwelcomed sleep.  
  
I dove to the `Toretto` store hoping to find Dom there but I found only Mia. "Hey, Letty!...What's wrong?" she asked., noticing my tear- stained face.  
  
"Where's Dom?" is all I could say.  
  
"He's at the garage. Here," she gave me the directions. "It says `DT Automotive` on the building. You can't miss it.'  
  
"Thanks, Mia," I said taking the directions. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok. See ya." I ran to my car and drove off to DT Automotive.  
  
When I got there, I saw the three guys that Mia was talking to at the party. They looked at me and smiled with concern. "Where's Dom?" I asked them.  
  
"He's in the office," one of the guys pointed to the back. I nodded a thanks and walked into the office.  
  
I saw Dom sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. He looked up at me and his smiling face turned into a worried one. He told the person that he was talking to that he would call him back and hung up. He got up and walked towards me, taking me in his arms. "You ok?" he asked me.  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked him, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's not talk here," I told him. I didn't want any of the guys to listen in on us. He took my hand and led me to his car.  
  
"Can we go in two separate cars? I don't think I'll be coming back," I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, ok," he answered, confused. He told the guys that he would be back and and we got in our cars and drove off, with me following Dom.  
  
He led me to this beautiful beach. There wasn't anyone there, atleast anyone I could see. We got out and Dom walked over to me. He took my hand and walked over by the ocean. We sat down quietly, waiting for either one of us to speak. I decided that I would go first. "Dom," I said, breaking the tension. He looked at me.  
  
"Trish...Trish is..dead, Dom," I tol;d him, feeling the tears come again.  
  
"What?" he looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"She's....dead..Dom," I said slower.  
  
"H..How?"  
  
"She committed suicide."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I guess she felt more for you than you know. When she saw me in bed with you, she just lost it and slit her wrists."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah, and it's all my felt."  
  
"No it's not, Letty."  
  
"Look, would you just admit it!" I looked at him suddenly feeling an angry rush over my body. "If I hadn't gone to your store and fell for you, none if this would have happened!"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Would you just shut up and let me talk!" I did. "Letty, it's not your fault, ok! You didn't do anything wrong. You can't help who you fall for. Believe me. I know." He took my hand and and carresed it with his thumb. "Letty...I love you," he admitted suddenly. My eyes went wide. "W...What?"  
  
"I love you," he said a little bit slower. I softened but not completely.  
  
"You....no....you can't....don't...don't do this, Dom. Please don't do this," I said, holding my head with my hands, shaking it a little.  
  
"Why can't I," he asked, confused.  
  
"Just don't make this harder than it already is, ok!"  
  
"What am I making harder? Letty, I'm just telling you how I feel."  
  
"Dom...we can't."  
  
"We can't what?"  
  
"We can't be together," I looked at him with tears falling out of my eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if we were together, I'll just feel even more guilty then I already do. I can't betray my sister, Dom. I can't. I'm sorry. We just can't," I said, getting up and walking towards my car, crying the whole way. Dom was watching my back the whole way. "Sister?"  
  
Well? Please Review! I need to know if you guys like this story or not for me to continue it! Please let me know!  
  
~ML~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 9: Letty:s POV:  
  
When I got home, I saw my mom carrying a box downstairs. She was still crying. She dropped the box when she reached the end of the stairs and looked at me. I walked up to her and put wrapped my arms around her in a hug, crying on her shoulder. She hugged me back, patting my back. She pulled away and looked at me. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked me, wiping the tears from my eyes. I nodded.  
  
"Can you go to your sisters room and pack her stuff."  
  
"Why?" I whispererd.  
  
"Well, since she's not..here anymore, we need to.." her voice trailed off. I nodded.  
  
"Where we going to send it to?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll figure that out later, ok! Now go," she gave me a soft smile.  
  
I walked upstairs to Trish's room. I went inside and slowly walked to her dresser . I saw a picture of her and Dom. I picked it up and observed it. She looked so happy. Maybe I should of backed off but how the hell was I supposed to know he was hers? Frusturated, I put the picture down and started packing some clothes in the box.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Aaaaaah!" I screamed, dropping a shirt. I turned around quickly and met the face of my closest friend, Tekara. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Chill girl! It's just me," Tekara said, steppping back a little.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me, TK," I told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she chuckled. I made a face at her and turned around, continuing to pack.  
  
"Your mom told me what happened," tekara said, walking up next to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. "You ok?"  
  
"No...I'm not ok," I replied, feeling tears falling out of my eyes.  
  
"Letty," Tekara said softly giving me a hug.  
  
"I've lost two people I love today, TK. This is the worst day of my life," I sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Two?" she asked, confused. "Who's the second one?"  
  
"..Dom," I whispered.  
  
"Who's Dom?"  
  
"This guy," I answered. She pulled away from me and arched an eyebrow at me.  
  
"He's this guy I met. He owns a store called `Toretto`, he owns a garage called `DT Automotive`, and has a sister named Mia that's our age...and...I love him."  
  
"What?" Tekara asked, wide eyed.  
  
"I love him," I repeated a little slower.  
  
"And you lost him..how?"  
  
"I told him we shouldn't be together."  
  
"Why the hell not? Did he break your heart? 'Cause if he did, I will-"  
  
"No! He didn't. Actually, he told me....he loved me."  
  
"He did?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh. And you didn't want to be with him why?"  
  
"Trish."  
  
"What does she have to do with this?"  
  
"This is what drove her to kill herself."  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" I shook my head. "I don't get it. How can this be the reason that she commited suicide?"  
  
"Dom...was her boyfriend and...I slept with him.When we were done, Trish came and opened the door and saw us. She had tears in her eyes and started yelling at me, calling me a slut and all that. She stormed out and Dom told me he broke up with her. I guess someone took her home and dropped her off. The next thing I know....I saw her laying on the ground in the kitchen with a huge pile of blood beside her. I told Dom this was all me fault and if we were together, I would feel even more guilty and bad than I already do. It's just too much, TK. All of this is hurting my head," I whispered, holding my head in my hands while sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Tekara replied, kneeling down, "but all of this is hurting your heart too." I shook my head, sobbing.  
  
"Letty, you are the one hurting yourself. You gave up the man you love for an incident that you didn't even cause. Letty, you are not the one that made Trish commit suicide. She gave up hope and life. She drove herself to do it. This isn't any of your fault. How the hell were you supposed to know that she felt the same way for Dom? And if he really did break up with her like he said, then it was ok to love him and give him the most important thing you have...your heart."  
  
"But being with Dom might be a bad thing."  
  
"It might be," Tekara said as she grabbed my hands, making me look at her. "Or it might be the best thing you ever had," she whispered, wiping my tears away.  
  
Well?? You like? Hehehe. I'm just asking that to piss DomLetty4eva off! J/K! lol! I love you girl! Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 10: Letty's POV:  
  
I drove to the garage hoping to find Dom there. Tekara said that she would finish up packing. What she said really hit me, `Or it might be the best thing you ever had`. I decided to take that into consideration. Dom might be the best thing I ever had. I felt a little better after my talk with TK. Now all my mind is set on is making the one person I ever want to say he loves me again.  
  
When I got there, I walked inside and asked one of the guys there where Dom was. "I don't know," one of them answered. "The last time I saw him, he was with you." I nodded a thanks and walked out. Maybe he's still at the beach.  
  
I sped as fast as I can, trying not to get caught. But eventually, I did. The cop gave me a ticket for going 85 on a 60 mile zone. I waited until he drove off out of site and I continued to speed. This time, I went a little slower.  
  
I got to the beach and found Dom sitting there by the ocean, where I left him. The sun was shining high in the sky. Its rays lighting up the whole scene, casting a glow on the ocean.  
  
I walked over to Dom and sat beside him, looking at him. He was just staring out into the ocean, looking thoughtful. "I always come here to thimk," he said softly, breaking the silence. "It's just so calming."  
  
"Yeah. It's really beautiful," I said evenly, looking out into the ocean.  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
"I came back to tell you...I love you," I whispered. He looked at me and our eyes locked. I just really love his eyes. It gives me an overwhelming sensation through my whole body. I wanted so much to have his lips to caress mine. I want him so much.  
  
As if he read my mind, he leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled away and I smiled, leaning my forehead aganst his. "I love you," I whispered again. He kissed my head and closed his eyes, smiling. "I love you ," he whispered back. "So does this make us..."  
  
I smiled and caressed his cheek. "Yeah. It does." I kissed him quickly and stood up, wiping sand off my butt. I held out my hand and he grasped it, getting up. I playfully wiped the sand off his ass for him.. He laughed as he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my nose with his. "Hmmm. Dom?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered back.  
  
"I got a ticket for speeding."  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled, giving a little chuckle.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled back. "I wanted to get here as fast as I could to tell you what I needed to tell you."  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll pay for it," he said, lovingly.  
  
"Now I love you even more," I grinned. He laughed as he held me closer.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know a guy named Johnny Tran?" I asked him. He looked at me weird  
  
"Yeah. I know him," he snickered.  
  
"You don't like him?"  
  
"No. I absolutely hate the guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...It's just a business deal that went wrong. Lets just put it as that. He's bad news, Letty. Stay away from him." All I did was lean my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "Shit," I whispered to myself.  
  
"What'd you say?" Dom asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"Why'd you wanna know of I knew that bastard or not?" he questioned.  
  
"Just wondering," I said, softly.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What did you mean, you can't betray your sister? Who is she?" I raised my head off his chest and looked into his eyes. I can't tell him Trish is my sister. If I do then I'll lose him.  
  
"She's...one of your ex-girlfriends," I replied, hoping he'll leave it at that. He nodded his head and I leant my head back on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his steady heart beat.  
  
"What made you change your mind, Letty?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Let's just say my guardian angel helped me find my way," I smiled.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 11: Letty's POV:  
  
I drove back home because I didn't want to leave Tekara there doing all the work for me. Dom asked me if I wanted to come to the barbeque tomorrow afternoon at his house and I told him I would. I'm going to bring TK whether she likes it or not.  
  
I kept thinking about what would happen if Dom found out I was a Tran. He would freak! I know he would. I can't lose him. He's the only person that makes me feel so special, so loved. I love him so much, I can't lose him. And to think of what Johnny would do to me if he found out. He would kill me...literally. All of this is hurting my head. What the hell am I gonna do?  
  
When I got home, I went upstairs to Trish's room and found boxes scattered everywhere filled with clothes. Tekara sighed. "I never knew Trish had so many clothes!"  
  
I gave her a soft smile. "You know Trish. Remember when my parent gave her her first credit card? She went one or two hundred dollars over her limit!"  
  
"Yeah. I remember that!" TK chuckled. "So..you get your man back?"  
  
I grinned. "Yeah, I did. He invited me to a barbeque at his house tomorrow and I'm taking you along with me."  
  
"Why? I don't even know him."  
  
"Yeah..well you'll get to know him at th BBQ. That's why I'm taking you along with me, smart one," I smirked. I laughed as she flipped me the bird, failing to hide her smile.  
  
"So...you ok now?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. I;m ok now," I replied evenly. "Is there anymore packing to be done?"  
  
"Nope. All finished," TK smiled in triumph. I shook my head and grinned. I looked up at her and smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you, TK. For everything," I whispered. She just nodded and smiled back. She walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug.  
  
"You do know I'm here if you need anything, right?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah...I know." She pulled back and gave me a soft smile. Sometimes, I wished that she was my sister. I met her in the first grade and automatically we became the best of friends. She knows me more than Trish ever did and understands me better than she does. So that's why, I wanted TK to be my sister..not Trish. She acts more of a sister to me than Trish ever did. I knew that if TK ever went away...forever, it would hurt me more than Trish's death and that is really sad.  
  
TK went over to the dresser and picked up the picture of Trish and Dom. "I packed up everything but this. I didn't know what to do with it so I wanted to aske you when you came. What do you want to do with it?"  
  
I walked over to her and took the picture. "I'll keep it," I answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can't just throw this picture away."  
  
TK arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
She sighed. "Fine..whatever."  
  
I looked at the picture and saw that it was crooked. I turned th frame around and took out the stand. I saw a piece of notebook paper on the back of the picture. Curiously, I took it and set the frame face-down on the dresser. I gently opened it, careful not to rip it. My eyes shot up wide. "Oh My God!" I gasped.  
  
There's the new chapter of Decieved by Appearance! I hope y'all like it! Sorry it's short! Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 12: Letty's POV:  
  
"Oh My God!" I gasped.  
  
"What?" TK asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing!" I replied quickly, turning to face her and shoving my hands behind my back.  
  
"Girl, I've known you for how many years? You can't hide shit from me," TK said sternly, crossing her arms. "What the hell is on that piece of paper?"  
  
I stared her but I couldn't look into her eyes. "Nothing important," I lied, shaking my head.  
  
She stared at me with that if-you-don't-tell-me-now-I'm-going-to-kick-your- ass look.  
  
"It's nothing, TK! Lets just let it go, alright?" I said, fidgeting a little.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, walking up to me. "I'll let it go."  
  
I smiled but suddenly she reached behind me a retrieved the paper in one swift movement. I stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Phsyc!" she laughed, dangling the paper in front of me. I glared at her as I tried to get the note back but she kept stepping back. "Fine!," I gave a hard sigh. "Read the damn thing!"  
  
TK gasped. "Letty..giving up?! No that's a first!"  
  
"Just shut up and read it!" I glared at her sarcastically. TK nodded and began reading it out loud:  
  
Dear Dom,  
  
Hey sweetie! Thank you for the flowers yesterday. How did you know white roses were my favorit?. It seems like you know everything about me. Well, we have been dating for two months now.  
  
TK stopped reading and looked at me. "What?" I asked, giving a little shrug. "I don't get involved with my sister's personal life."  
  
TK just rolled her eyes and continued reading:  
  
Anyway, that night on the beach when you told me you loved me, you don't know how happy I was. I was so surprised hearing you say those words. And to me! Out of everyone, you decided to give me your heart. I maybe hurt you by not saying anything back and I'm sorry. The truth is, Dominic, I love you too. With all my heart. I'm sorry for not saying that that night. I was just shocked that yoou actually admitted your feelings to me. Oh! And also....Dom....I'm..We're..having a baby. I'm about a week or two pregnant now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wasn't sure you would accept this baby but now that I know you love me as much as I love you, I know you'll help me take care of it. I got to go now. I love you, hunny.  
  
Your One and Only,.  
  
Trish  
  
"Wow!" TK gasped. "Who woulda known Trish had feelings."  
  
I just stood there not moving or even blinking. I was completely frozen. Dom..loved her? They were going to have..a baby? NO! That's a lie! But why the hell would she lie about this? I slowly sat down on the bed, shaking my head. "No," I whispered. "He wouldn't..would he?"  
  
TK turned to me and looked at me sympathetically.  
  
"No. Not again."  
  
What's up y'all?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long! I had to get over something about what these PMSy lowlife "people" (to put it into nice terms) said about one of my stories. Anywayz, I'm better now and it's all thanks to one of my favorite girls in the whole wide world.The Amazing Alex Diesel!!!!!! I love you mami! This is all for you sweetie! Thank you so much for all that you done for me! You're the one that's keeping me sane gurl! Know that I'm always proud of you and what you're doing! ALWAYS! I love you soooooo much! THANK YOU! Oh! And I luv y'all too!.Some.  
  
~ML~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Decieved by Appearance: Chapter 13: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"No. Not again," Letty whispered, shaking her head. TK came over and stood infront of her.  
  
"Letty.." she started but Letty cut her off by raising a hand.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. I should go talk to him, right?"  
  
"No," Tk shook her head, "I was gonna tell you to go back and beat the shit out of him."  
  
Letty arched an eyebrow. "I might just do that."  
  
"Letty why do you love him anyway? Is he worth all this shit you're going through because of him?"  
  
"TK, I love him because he makes me feel a certain way, you know? I don't know how to describe it..but I like it. And maybe he is worth it. You said yourself that he maybe the best thing I ever had."  
  
"Yeah. He maybe. Letty, from the looks of things right now..I don't really think he is. I don't think he's worth any of this pain and guilt you're going through, do you?"  
  
"..I..I don't know." Letty looked at the note in TK's hand and grabbed it, reading it over again. "TK..it's..it's my fault. It's my fault that my niece or nephew is dead right now..along with my sister."  
  
"Letty, I told you, this is not your fault! Stop it! Stop blaming yourself!"  
  
"But I can't help feeling guilty!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to. Did Dom blame you?"  
  
"No. No one did."  
  
"See" No one tinks your responsible but yourself. Letty, girl, you're going to have to stop. I know it's sad and painful and depressing but..you're going to have to get over it, ok?"  
  
Letty nodded. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and gave a smirk. "Wanna go and help beat his ass?"  
  
"Girl, you don't even have to ask!" TK laughed as she strutted out of the room. Letty chuckled and closed the door behind her.  
  
Letty drove to DT Automotive and parked by the curb. She and TK got out of th ca and stomped in. No one was ther but Dom working on an eclipse. The guys were no where to be seen. Dom heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up. He smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Hey baby," he said soflty.  
  
Letty was silent. All she did was glare at him. Dom frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Letty reahed into her back pocket and took out the note. She opened it and slammed it into Dom's chest. "Read it," she snarled.  
  
Dom gave her a confused glance but obeyed. After a few minutes, his grew wide. "How..how did you find this?"  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Letty growled, "you got her pregnant, Dom! And you told her you love her! Dom...you said you left her...but..that's not true, is it? How can you leave someone you love just like that!" Letty said with a snap of her fingers at the end, "You were lying..weren't you?"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"ANSWER ME DOM DAMNIT! Were you or were you not still with Trish after you told me you broke up with her? Tell me the truth Dom! Don't lie to me!"  
  
Dom looked away and shut his eyes, clenching his fists. He couldn't look at her. He hesitated but slowly nodded. "..Yeah...I was," he choked.  
  
Letty shook her head. "I take it back, Dom."  
  
Dom looked at her. "Take what back?"  
  
"I take back what I said on how I felt. Because now I feel the complete opposite."  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"No! I don't want hear anything that's coming out of your mouth Dominic Toretto! Not now, NOT EVER!!" Letty screamed as she turned to storm off. Dom grabbed her arm.  
  
"Letty, baby, please listen to me!"  
  
"Let me go, Dom! Don't touch me!" Letty growled as she tried yanking her arm away but Dom gripped it harder.  
  
"I won't let go until you listen to me!"  
  
"Let go of me, Dom! NOW!"  
  
"Letty-" Dom tried but was cut off as Letty right hooked him across the face. Dom stumbled back, letting Letty go. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Now you know how I feel," Letty said calmly but angrily. She turned and started to walk off. Suddenly, she turned around. "Oh ya! I almost forgot! Trish's funeral is tomorrow at ten thirty. If you want to go then go. But I doubt you will, though. You don't seem to have the heart to do it!" Letty sneered, glaring at him. She turned back and continued walking to her car, passing TK.  
  
TK looke at Dom and gave him a piercing glare. "You deserve more than that punch she threw at you. Way more," she growled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dom said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Your murderer. You hurt my girl, I hurt you. I am sick and tired of seeing my girl cry because of you. You ain't worth one tear."  
  
"You think you can beat the shit out of me?"  
  
"No. I know I can beat the shit out of you. Don't underestimate me, Dom. Because if you do..you will be sorry." With that, TK stormed out of the garage and to Letty's car. She opened the car door and stepped inside.  
  
Letty was leaning against the steering wheel, her arms were curled around it, her head resting on the curve of the bar. Her eyes were watering.  
  
TK looked at her with sad eyes. "He ain't worth the shit you're going through, is he?" she asked, quietly.  
  
Letty slowly shokk her head. "No..he isn't," she sobbed. TK pulled her into a hug as Letty cried uncontrollably. "Sometimes...sometimes I don't know if I want to live out my life anymore."  
  
There's the next chapter of Decieved by Appearance! Hope y'all like it! I'm workin' on the next chapter of Not The Same right now and I'll try to have that chapter out by tomorrow. I'm almost done with it!  
  
~ML~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 14: Letty's POV:  
  
Tk pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Shut up, Letty! Don't say that!" she said sternly.  
  
"Why not?" I replied, my face red with tearstains, "I messed everything up anyway! I don't have anything left to live for except a fucked up boyfriend and abusive bastard of a brother!"  
  
"Yes, you have at least one person to live for."  
  
"Yeah? Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Your best friend," Tk replied, giving me a small smile. I looked at her, a tear rolling down my cheek. She wiped it away and continued smiling.  
  
"You're not leaving without me girl. We made a promise to each other that we would stick together through end, remember?"  
  
"We made that promise when we were six," I chuckled, "After I beat the shit out of that little rich boy and you were the witness."  
  
"Yeah well, that promise still stands today. `Through the end`, remember?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I remember," I smiled back. We hit fists and grinned.  
  
"You showed that Toretto guy! What a an asswipe!" Tk laughed.  
  
"Yeah. What did you say to him anyway?"  
  
"I just told him that he hurts you again, I kill him. But in a more..meaningful way," she smirked, " 'Cause you know, girl, I got your back."  
  
"Thanks Tekara," I grinned.  
  
"You would do the same for me," she smiled, "So we're not going to barbecue, huh?"  
  
"Oh, we're gonna go," I nodded, smirking, "but we're the only ones that's probably gonna have the most fun."  
  
"I can't wait," she grinned. I smiled and put my keys in the ignition.  
  
"Are you going to the funeral?" I asked her, pulling into the road.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "it's Trish, yeah, but she's not really that bad..I guess."  
  
I shook my head, smiling. Who can replace my Tk? She's one of kind.  
  
The next morning, my family and I were at the cemetery for Trish's funeral. I stood by Tk, who had her hands clasped in front of her, looking at the casket.  
  
I looked over and saw Dom walking towards the session. He squeezed his way in front and stood by my aunt. He took the same stance as Tk and glanced at me. I quickly turned my head and focused on the casket. The whole time, he kept staring at me with sorrowful eyes. I tried to avoid it but it was too hard. I kept fidgeting. He made me feel really uncomfortable. Tk saw this and gave Dom a menacing glare. He stared at her and turned away, looking down. I gave her a thankful smile. I failed to notice Johnny looking at both of us.  
  
When the funeral was over, I told Tk I would pick her up later to go to BBQ and walked off toward my car. Dom ran up to me and grabbed my arm, turning me around. "Letty, please can we talk?" he asked, his eyes hoping I would say yes.  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"Letty, please! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I should be sorry that I fell for a fucked up lying bastard like you!" I growled.  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"TORETTO!"  
  
I looked to my side and saw Johnny charging towards us. "Oh shit," I whispered to myself. Dom looked at me confused.  
  
"Toretto! What the fuck are you doing with her?!" he yelled, eyeing Dom.  
  
Please Review!! I love reviews!!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 15: Rated R: Letty's POV:  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with her?!" Johnny growled as he came up to us.  
  
Dom glared at him. "What the fuck is it to you?!" he roared.  
  
"Everything Leticia does is my business!" Johnny fired back, "After all she is my-"  
  
"Letty!" Tk shouted, running up to us and holding up a black thick rubber band, "I forgot to give this back to you.," she winked.  
  
I took it and arched an eyebrow. "Girl, you borrowed this in the sixth grade," I said, waving it at her.  
  
"Yeah well," she shrugged, taking my arm and leading a few feet away from them., "I was trying to save your ass, Lett."  
  
"I know," I smiled, "and thanks for it..but..they're gonna find out sooner or later, Tk. Mind as well sooner."  
  
"So..you're actually gonna tell them?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Tk noticed that I was shaking a little and gave me a hug. "It's gonna be ok," she whispered as she pulled away, "besides, I'll be here by your side when you tell them. You know, to keep the peace," she smirked.  
  
I laughed and walked back to them with Tk right beside me. They looked at me sternly. I took a breath and let it out. Here goes nothing. "Dom, Johnny...there's something I have to tell you."  
  
I turned to Johnny and sighed. "Johnny, Dom and I..we're...we're..together," I stuttered, shaking a little. I felt Tk place a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "I love him and he loves me."  
  
Johnny was huffing and placing menacingly glares at me and Dom. He looked to both of us, looking ready to kill. He turned away and shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. "I'll see you at home," he muttered icily and stormed off. I think I know what "see" means when it comes to him.  
  
I shivered a little and turned to Dom who was questioning me with his eyes. I turned to Tk and she nodded, giving me an encouraging smile. I looked back at Dom and placed my hand on his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. "Dom, before I tell you what I need to tell you..just know that..I love you and I only did this because I didn't want to lose you."  
  
"Letty, what do you want to tell me," he asked, softly.  
  
"Dom..I'm a..a..I'm a Tran. I'm Johnny's sister," I stuttered.  
  
Dom's eyes grew wide and he backed away from my touch. "You're what?" he choked.  
  
"I'm Johnny's sister, Dom. I'm a Tran," I repeated, shaking a little.  
  
Dom ran a hand through his bald head and sighed hard. "You've been lying to me this whole time haven't you!" he growled.  
  
"Dom-"  
  
"So let me get this straight. It's not ok for me to lie but it is ok for you to do it!"  
  
"Dom-"  
  
"Letty, if you would've told me sooner, I wouldn't of mind. You know why? Because I LOVE you! I wouldn't care what family you're from. I would've found some way to be with you. Plus! If you were, I thought you would've been different than any of them. But now since you're lying to me and being a fucking hypocrite, you're nothing but the same."  
  
"Dom, please! Let me explain!" I pleaded, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Don't bother!" he growled, shaking his head, "I don't want to fucking hear anything from a TRAN!" With that, Dom stormed off and got inside his RX-7. He looked back at me with a tear streaming down his face and drove off out of site, leaving skid marks.  
  
I sank down to the ground and covered my mouth with my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Tk knelt down behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, rocking me back and forth. "It's gonna be ok," she whispered in my ear through m sobs, "It's gonna be ok."  
  
I bet you all want to kill me now because I'm TOO DAMN SLOW but hang in there with me, ok? I've been busy and had a lot of things on my mind lately so just bare with me, aight? I know for the people that are very impatient (like me^_^) y'all probably like "just shut the hell up and give me another damn chapter!" but y'all are gonna have to wait. I'm sorry!^_^ Plus! I had writer's block so...yeah. Don't you guys hate that? lol. Luv ya! Please Review!^_^ It's very much appreciated.  
  
~ML~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 16: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
"I still don't know why we're going anyway," I muttered, looking out the window of my car. We were going to Dom's barbeque. Tk said that she would drive since I'm still distressed about what happened. I told her I didn't want to go anymore but she literally dragged me to the car, not arguing.  
  
"We're going to get you and Dom back together," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"I don't want him and he made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me either," I sighed.  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't want you? He loves you. He can't just stop loving you just like that!" Tk replied, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Yeah. And he just said he loves me, just like that," I mimicked.  
  
"Ok Letty, it's either ya want him or you don't! It's your choice! If ya want him then we'll go to that BBQ but if you don't then stop bitching about it! Get on with your life!" Tk growled.  
  
"Someone's on PMS," I muttered.  
  
"Sorry," she sighed, "it's just.I know you're lying when you say you don't want him. Stop lying, Lett. Stop lying to yourself and me. It ain't gonna help any."  
  
"I know," I whispered, ".I'm just scared."  
  
"Of what? Of losing Dom?"  
  
I slowly nodded.  
  
"That's why we're going to that BBQ, Lett! We're gonna get you and Dom together fast! Because I can't stand you bitching anymore!" she grinned.  
  
I laughed and punched her lightly on the arm. "Hey!" she smiled, "Don't mess with me when I'm driving!"  
  
"I don't even know why I let you drive! My poor baby is under control by someone who can't even drive her way out of a tunnel!" I laughed.  
  
"IT WAS DARK!!!!" she growled, chuckling a little. I rolled my eyes and shook my head laughing. Yep. There's no one like my Tk.  
  
We parked by the sidewalk in front of his house. Tk got out and shut the door. She walked up the steps and stopped, turning herself so she was glaring at the car. She walked back and went around to the passenger side door, opening it. She stuck her hand out and pulled me out, looking at me with one of her "looks". "Don't make me kick your ass all the way back to China," she snickered.  
  
"Great! Then I can visit my aunt," I smirked.  
  
"Just walk!" she chuckled, pushing me a little.  
  
I huffed and slowly walked up to the door with Tk right beside me. She looked at me for a minute and raised her eyebrows. I shook my head and looked away. She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine! I'll do it!" she growled, knocking on the door.  
  
A couple seconds later, Mia answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Letty!" she said cheerfully.  
  
I smiled. "Hey Mia."  
  
"Who's this?" she asked, looking at Tk.  
  
"This is my friend, Tekara. Everyone calls her Tk, though."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mia smiled.  
  
"You too," Tk smiled back.  
  
She stepped back and we went inside. We stepped into the living room and saw two guys sitting on the floor, playing Grand Turismo on the Playstation, and another guy sitting on the couch, making fun of their lack of playing the game.  
  
"The guy with the black beanie on that's playing the game is Jesse, the guy beside him is Leon, and the guy criticizing them is Vince," Mia said, pointing to each of them, "Guys! This is Letty and Tk."  
  
They looked up at us and grinned. I looked over and looked at Vince. He was staring at Tk more than me with hungry eyes. I turned my gaze to Tk and saw that she too was staring at Vince more than the other guys. I kept turning my gaze to both of them and shook my head, sighing.  
  
Vince got up and walked over to Tk, never taking his eyes off her. "Hey," he whispered, seductively as he held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back evenly, happily shaking his hand. They continued shaking hands for a minute, never taking their eyes off one another.  
  
After a couple more seconds, I cleared my throat. Vince looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows then glared at him. "Never mind," I muttered.  
  
He just shrugged and smiled at Tk. I shook my head and turned away. "Rude Bastard," I growled under my breath. Tk and Vince looked at me and I just smiled sweetly at them. Suddenly, the front door slam shut and we turned to see who it was. Dom walked up to the entrance of the living room, with his bloodshot eyes staring directly at me.  
  
~ML~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 17: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
Dom looked at everyone in the room, taking a long glance at me. He muttered something I couldn't hear and stomped upstairs, slamming the door tightly behind him. I turned my head and looked at Tk. She gave me small nod and a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back," I whispered. I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm and turned me around quickly.  
  
"I swear Letty, if he does anything.ANYTHING.to hurt you, I'm right down here," she growled sternly, looking me in the eye, not even blinking once.  
  
I shook my head. "Thanks Tekara. But I can handle my own. You can't always watch my back," I replied, giving her soft smile. She gave me a confused look but nodded.  
  
I ran up the stairs and toward Dom's room. I knocked on it a couple times and waited for an answer. No answer. I knocked on it again, harder this time. Still no answer. Worried, I opened the door a little bit and poked my head through. I saw Dom, lying on his stomache on his bed, clutching his pillow with his eyes shut. I crept inside and softly shut the door behind me. I walked up to him quietly and sat down beside him. I ran my hand over his stubbly head and kissed it, whispereing a soft "I love you" in his ear. He furrowed his eyebrows and didn't reply. I dropped my hand to his back and rubbed it soothingly. He mumbled something so quiet that I couldn't hear it. "What?" I whispered.  
  
".stop it," he choked out.  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Stop pretending nothing happened! You just can't just waltz right in here and kiss me thinking that everything will be normal again!" he growled.  
  
"Dom, it wasn't normal anyway," I replied, dropping my hand.  
  
"You should've told me you were a Tran," he muttered, turning his head on his pillow so he wouldn't look at me.  
  
"You think that telling you was that easy?! It wasn't Dom! You kept telling me to stay away from Johnny! That he was bad news! That you HATE him! Do you know what it would be like being part of that hate?! If you were in my place, would you have told me?" I answered, raising my eyebrows.  
  
He didn't reply. He didn't even open his eyes. He just laid there quietly as I talked. "Dom, I couldn't tell you. Atleast not then. Besides its not like you were a saint either!"  
  
"I never said I was," he replied hoarsely, "But this is way different!"  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
He sat up and turned to look at me, his eyes scolding me. "I just didn't tell you about Trish. You, on the other hand, didn't tell me about your whole family! Especially a fucked up one!"  
  
"Don't you EVER talk shit about my family, Dominic!" I snarled, standing up.  
  
"Why the hell not? All they did was bring us hell! All they did was bring ME hell! Especially YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"That's the point Dom! You base EVERYTHING on what shit my brother did! What about what my sister has done for you?! What about what I have done for you?!"  
  
"All you did was to lie to me. Everything was FALSE, just like our relationship!"  
  
"And that's how YOU wanted it to be!" I shot back.  
  
He looked at me with shocked eyes and turned away to stare at the ground. "I wasn't the only one that was lying. Basically all you did was lie to me too."  
  
I saw tears well up in his eyes but they never once fell. I walked up to him and sat down beside him. "I can't change where I come from, Dom. You're just going to have to accept that. It's up to you. Do you want to be part of my family.my life.or do you don't want have anything to do with any kind of Tran? It's up to you. You decide."  
  
I gave him a couple minutes to think about it and answer but I didn't get a reply. I looked at him with teary eyes and stood up. I walked over to the door and stopped, waiting for him to call me over to him. But he didn't. With one last glance, I opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me. I leaned on the door and closed my eyes, tears falling freely down my cheeks. "Good-Bye Dom," I whispered softly.  
  
I ran down the stairs and stopped, looking into the living room. Tk, who was sitting on the couch wrapped up tightly in Vince's arms, got up and walked over to me. "What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "I'm gonna head home. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Are you sure?" she raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
"I'll call you later ok?"  
  
I nodded again and glanced at Vince. "Take care of her. If she comes back crying I'm gonna shove my foot far up your-"  
  
Tk covered my mouth and grinned at Vince. "She's just kidding. Aren't you Letty," she looked at me, giving me a mix of a glare and smile.  
  
I glared at her and bit her hand. She gasped and gave me an icy look. "I love you too," I smirked.  
  
I shifted my eyes and smiled evily at Vince, "Have her home by midnight. Not a minute later! Not even a second later! Straight at midnight.got that?!"  
  
He gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Good," I smirked. I turned to Tk. "Have fun!" I grinned. With one last glare from Tk, I left.  
  
ML 


	18. Chapter 18

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 18: Rated R: Language and a Small Part of Violence: Letty's POV:  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I groaned as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around and squinted my eyes. Everything in this room was covered in white. Just like a.hospital room. My eyes widened. How the hell did I get here? I tried sitting up but regretted doing it. My back stung and my chest ached. I flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes painfully, remembering the contents of last night.  
  
Flashback:  
  
I hit the wall and griited my teeth as my back stung painfully. I was bruised all over from that fucking asswipe! He got home early and the instant he saw me, his fists went flying, cursing at me and telling me to never ever see Dom ever again.  
  
I slid down and fell flat on my side, my eyes twitching from the pain. Johnny glared down at me, his eyes shooting knives at me. "Go to hell Letty," he spat, before I all I could see was black.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
I opened my eyes as one tear slid down my cheek. "I'm already there," I whispered as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard a soft knock on the door and I turned my head to see who it was, hoping it was Dom. The door opened and Tk poked her head through, smiling at me.  
  
I frowned for a small second but turned it upside down into a smile. She's probably even better. "Hey hun!" she greeted sweetly as she came through the door with flowers, balloons, and.a gameboy. I smiled.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted back wearly.  
  
She calked over to me and kissed my forehead. "How you feeling?" she asked softly.  
  
"Like shit. I'm hurting as hell Tk!" I groaned.  
  
"Aww.poor baby," she cooed.  
  
I laughed as she set the bouquet of roses on my lap. "That's from Mia," She set the ballons on the table nearby. "That's from the guys," Lastly she set the gameboy on my my lap by the flowers. "And this is from me," she smirked, " figured you might be bored."  
  
I grinned. "Thank you. Tell everyone else I said thanks to."  
  
"They're coming soon so you can tell them yourself," she smiled.  
  
I nodded as she pulled a chair next to me and sat down. "Tk, how'd I end up here?" I asked her quietly.  
  
She looked angry for a minute but softened. "Dom found you. He told us that he needed to tell you something so he left to your house. But when he got there, he found you lying on the floor bruised up and unconscious."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows as she continued. "So he brought you here and called us to come over. You should've seen him, Lett. He was so worried about you."  
  
"Yeah, right," I snickered, "he doesn't want anything to do with a Tran, Tk."  
  
"You're not one of them Lett," she smiled softly, "you actually have a heart."  
  
I just shook my head and sighed. "So how are you and Vince? You two make a cute couple," I smirked, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't we?" she squealed, "He's so hot, Lett! I think I loooooooooove him!"  
  
"You love everyone!" I chuckled.  
  
"So? It ain't nice to be hatin' ya know?" she ginned, laughing along with me.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered.  
  
"For what?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For sticking beside me. You're the only person that has ever really done that for me," I replied, giving her a soft gentle smile.  
  
"Girl, I love you. I wouldn't ever let you face something like this alone. You're like my sister hun. If you cry, I cry," she grinned. I smiled with a hearty chuckle. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
We heard the door open and saw Dom coming through the door. I looked at Tk with a what-should-I-do face. She shook her head. "I'm here for you.but I can't watch your back all the time," she whispered. She got up and after softly kissing my forehead, she walked out the door, giving Dom and icy glance. Your murderer. You hurt my girl, I hurt you, he remebered him saying. He shivered a bit and walked up to Letty holding flowers in his hand.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," I whispered back. He sat down beside me and placed the flowers on the table. He took my hand in his and kissed it. He looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes, it made my heart melt.  
  
"I.I want to be part of your life.part of your family," he whispered, massaging my knuckles. I looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" I choked.  
  
ML 


	19. Chapter 19

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 19: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
"What?" I choked.  
  
"I want to be part of you," he answered, "and if that means being part of your family.then.I will."  
  
"Dom, you.are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows unbelievingly.  
  
He nodded. "I love you. And if being with you means that I have to be part of your family then I'll do it. But I can't promise you that I can tolerate Johnny 24/7."  
  
I chuckled at that part. I placed my other hand on top of his and smiled. "You don't have to. I don't need him. He's not my brother. He's not my family. He never was from the start. You, Dominic, are my family. You, Mia, and.Tk."  
  
Dom shivered at that name. I laughed. "You're scared of her, aren't you?"  
  
"NO!" he replied, a little too quickly.  
  
I looked at him and smirked. He stared back at me for a minute and sighed. "It's just.I don't know why she hates me so much."  
  
"She doesn't hate you," I shook my head, "She just doesn't like you."  
  
"Hmmm," he mumbled.  
  
"Dom, don't mind her alright! The girl just has problems but I love her! Besides.she's been by my side ever since I was five. She gets a little too overprotective of her `little sister`."  
  
"I thought you two were the same age?"  
  
"She's older than me by two months."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you're scared of Tk, then you really shouldn't mess with Mish or Kumary.or maybe even Andrea," I smirked, "Whatever ass kicking they do is far worst than Tk and I combined! Man, I love them!"  
  
".Who?" he squinted his eyes.  
  
"They're my family too so get used to it! You're gonna have a lot girls to call `family`, Toretto."  
  
"As long as you're one of them, I don't mind," he smiled, kissing my hand.  
  
"So.is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's about it. But now give me your answer.are you willing to consider taking me back or.not?" he replied, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Let me think."  
  
"LETTY!"  
  
"I'm kidding baby! Chill!" I laughed heartily, "I will. But just as long as you don't.do shit like that anymore."  
  
He shook his head. "I won't."  
  
I smiled and laid my hand on his cheek, caressing it gently with my thumb. He placed his hand on top of it and kissed my palm. "So.is there anymore secrets you need to tell me?"  
  
"Well.did you know that I love you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then secret's out!" I grinned, grabbing the back of his head and and kissing him hard on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back lovingly.  
  
ML 


	20. Chapter 20

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 20: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
Dom broke away after a long moment and grinned. "I can't wait to get you out of here," he whispered.  
  
"Me too," I smiled, caressing his cheek. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do Johnny?"  
  
He paused for a moment and sat back down straight up in his chair. "Made so that he wouldn't hurt you anymore that's for sure," he grunted.  
  
"And how did you do that?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"How do you think?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dominic!" I groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me you didn't kill him!" I looked at him, resting my head on my pillow.  
  
"No.I didn't kill him. I hate him as hell and I would of but Vince came and stopped me," he muttered.  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"Lets see.I broke his wrist, fingers, I bruised up his whole face, I think I broke his leg too. Bastard deserved it for hurting my baby," his eyes softened as he kissed my hand. I saw a small cut with a bandaged on top of it on the side of his forehead and I leaned over, placing a tender kiss on his wound. He looked at me for a long minute and smiled. I returned it. "I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he replied evenly, "You're moving in with me!" he added quickly.  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"You are moving in with me," he repeated slowly, "I'm not gonna let you live there in that hellhole anymore! Not after what went down back there!"  
  
"Dom-"  
  
"You're moving in with me and that's final Leticia!" he ordered.  
  
"Since when can you control me?!" I growled.  
  
"Since now," he grinned as he placed his lips on mine. I just smiled and kissed him back harder. We were going at it for a couple minutes until the door opened and familiar faces poked their heads through.  
  
"HEY! IT'S-OH!" Kumary giggled as she saw Dom and I.  
  
Dom broke away and glared at them. "Haven't you guys heard of knocking?"  
  
"Hell no!" Mish grinned as she opened the door wider.  
  
"LETTY!!!" Kumary squealed as she charged up to me and smashed me in a hug.  
  
"Hey girl," I choked out, wincing at the pain.  
  
"I missed you so much girlie!" she giggled.  
  
"I missed you too.but.this is very painful!" I groaned.  
  
She pulled away and I sighed heavenly. She laughed lightly. "Sorry girl."  
  
I just smiled and nodded.  
  
"I tried to hold them back, but they threatened me!" Tk laughed as she walked through the door.  
  
"Ya got that right!" Mish grinned, "No one can keep us away from our girl!"  
  
I just laughed as Dom looked at each of them with a puzzled look on his face. Mish caught him looking at them and smirked. "What? We know we pretty!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Kumary cheered, high-fiving Mish. We all laughed as Dom's cheeks were heating up.  
  
"Aww. He's blushing!" Tk gushed playfully.  
  
"No I'm not," he muttered as he turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
His cheeks were now really beet red. We all now were laughing our asses off, failing to keep it in. Dom just stared at his feet, his cheeks never changing color.  
  
ML 


	21. Chapter 21: End

Deceived by Appearance: Chapter 21: End: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
A couple days after the incident, Dom kept pampering me and would never leave me alone. When he needed to he always has that sorry look on his face. I just smiled and kiss that look away. Ever since I got out of the hospital and moved over to his place, he would always tell me he loves me every morning and every night. I think he was afraid that I would leave him again. That would never happen. Never again.  
  
I haven't heard from my brother yet. I hope I never will. That bastard can burn in hell for all I care. He was never a brother to me. Not then, not now, not ever. I didn't worry or think about him all that much anymore. Now that I have Dom and my true family, I felt safe and protected.  
  
I visit my sister's grave at least twice a week. I would always bring one single red rose to her and would lay it down on her grave, whispering a soft prayer. Sometimes Dom would come with me but most of the time he would just stay home and wait for me. I wouldn't blame him though. Whenever he came, I would see his eyes get watery and at least one tear would run down his cheek. I guess it was hurting him inside that he lost his first baby, and maybe his first love. I would just give him a soft hug and let him cry on my shoulder. I couldn't change how he felt even if I tried.  
  
Tk and Vince made a cute horny couple. They went out every night and scored every night.or mostly every night. I had to send Dom over to shut them up a couple of times. Most of the time he would but other times he would just groan and turn away, snoring himself back to sleep. I had to smile at them though. Horny as hell, but they were still the great friends I grew to love.  
  
Jesse and Leon are pretty cool. They welcomed me with open arms into "The Team" and would always watch over me whenever Dom would be gone. I hated the idea of it but at least I got to get to know them better.  
  
Mish and Kumary were evil little witches but I love them. They can hold grudges forever. Two nights ago, Tk told them everything that happened the past couple days and they burst. They started yelling at Dom about how he shouldn't mess with their baby sister and all that. Mish threatened to punch his face in while Kumary volunteered to hold his arms back. I had to smile and laugh. They cared. Why should I be mad at them for that? Dom just gave them a menacing glare and stormed up to his room. I cheered him up real good that night though. Ever since then, all three of them would glare at each other, never once yelling and screaming at the other. I overheard and glanced at Mish who was muttering to Kumary, "If I had a gun I would"- she looked at me-"shoot myself," she said quickly.  
  
Kumary laughed. "Why would you shoot yourself?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes and looked up at Dom. We were sitting on the floor in front of the couch with me in between his legs, his arms wrapped securely around me. He looked down at me and gave me a small peck on the lips, whispering a soft "I love you."  
  
I smiled. This is what I wanted and always have wanted. A true family.  
  
The End.  
  
That's the end.There's not gonna be a sequal for this .I've thought about it long and hard but I just don't have any ideas left for this story! Sorry for the short chap! Anyways, I understand that this story is way too sad and I didn't mean to make it that sad. I just wrote down whatever popped into my head. And I'm sorry for the long delay in this story. I was just so tired! Well, here it is! Thank you! Please Review!  
  
ML 


End file.
